Rescue from Fort Kastav
Rescue from Fort Kastav is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must rescue Imperial legionnaires being held captive in the dungeon of Fort Kastav by Stormcloaks and then take over the fort. This quest is only available if the Dragonborn sided with the Imperial Legion. Background Legate Rikke has sent me to Fort Kastav. I am to meet up with some scouts who will help me break into the fort's prison. I will then break out some fellow Legionnaires held there and take over the fort. Objectives #Meet the men near Fort Kastav #Sneak into the fort #Free the prisoners #Take over the fort #Report back to Hadvar Walkthrough Talk to Legate Rikke in the Winterhold Imperial Camp. She will give orders to move on Fort Kastav to free the imprisoned Imperial soldiers there. Once there, talk to Hadvar, who has been scouting the area with some other Imperial soldiers near the wall. He will give orders to break the prisoners out and head to the courtyard where they will meet. If The Battle for Fort Greenwall was completed beforehand and The Rift not traded for The Reach during Season Unending, and Fort Kastav was not visited previously when occupied by Necromancers and Skeletons, the Stormcloak garrison will be unaware of the Dragonborn's presence as they approach the fort and enter the prison through the hatch just outside the fort. Once inside, free the prisoners, then either head out and kill the remaining Stormcloaks with them, or have them wait and go out and stir up the Stormcloaks signaling Hadvar to attack. Then go back inside and tell the freed prisoners to follow and exit to the courtyard and begin the fight (the prisoners will help in the fight). If the fort was not visited previously, three Stormcloak guards will be in the prison, two patrolling, and one sitting down at the table above the cells. Each one carries a key to the cells that can be taken via pickpocket or looted from their corpses. If they are spared, once the prisoners are freed and change back into their armor, the Stormcloaks will become hostile and attack. Kill them before they kill the prisoners, then exit the fort to deal with the rest of the garrison outside in the courtyard. When done fighting all of the Stormcloaks, talk to Hadvar once more. After discussing the aftermath of the battle, and whether any of the prisoners of war or his own troops survived, he will give orders to report back to General Tullius while he sets up a garrison. Go to Solitude and report to General Tullius. He will then promote the Dragonborn to Legate. Journal Trivia *It is not necessary to wait until nightfall to sneak into the prison. *Once the prisoners are freed, when they change back into their armor, they are the very few Imperial Legionnaires who will be equipped with the Imperial Light Shield instead of the Imperial Shield that most Legionnaires and the Penitus Oculatus are seen with. Bugs * Legate Rikke may not provide the "Reporting for Duty" dialogue option when prompted. **Fix: Talk to Legate Rikke about why she is fighting for the Imperials, then talk to her again. ** Fix: Repeatedly ask General Tullius, "How is the war going?" Rikke will eventually present the option. * Occasionally, the Stormcloaks will not attack Legion members but the Dragonborn. However, this will not affect the quest line and can actually be used to one's advantage, as they will not fight back. * Upon entering combat with the Stormcloaks in the courtyard, the liberated Imperials may use only their fists to attack any enemies. * If the Dragonborn has previously explored Fort Kastav and left the jail cell doors open, they may arrive at the prison and find the jail cells doors open but locked and the prisoners still "jailed." The Dragonborn will still need to go there and "unlock" the jail cells, in which the graphics for an opening door will initiate and the prisoners will flee/fight as normal. * By asking each prisoner to follow the Dragonborn and exiting the prison through the secret hatch, this will allow most of the prisoners to follow the Dragonborn anywhere. **With this coupled with the "resto-loop" glitch (for unlimited shouts) and other quest followers such as Delphine, Esbern, and Aela the Huntress, the Dragonborn can acquire a large number of followers, as well as Dark Brotherhood Initiates and countless summoned minions/thralls and two dragons, Odahviing and Durnehviir. * If the Dragonborn has Lycanthropy, even if they are not in wolf form, Hadvar will still attack them. This can be fixed by defeating him once and waiting for him to get back up. * If the Dragonborn has Lycanthropy and transformed into a werewolf after a fast travel arrival, his apparel and weapons will glitch and make the Dragonborn be wearing the wolf form. To fix this, kill someone and then feed, or wait 10 seconds. de:Befreiung aus Festung Kastav ru:Форт Кастав — спасение товарищей Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests